Flow Field-Flow Fractionation has recently been demonstrated as a high speed analytical tool for separation and characterization of biopolymers and cell particles in the size range of 0.01 to 50 microns (1,2). Extension and commercialization of this technology for preparative scale applications is proposed. The use of an array of channels in a Flow FFF system offers potential for the development of a rapid universal biopolymer purification system for preparative scale fractionation of biopolymers of wide molecular weight/size distribution. Specifically, the multichannel design involves the use of membranes with decreasing pore sizes in a stacked assembly. The proposed Phase I focusses on membrane technology and the feasibility of commercialization of this multichannel universal biopolymer purification system.